Just Tell Him
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder then words."


-1Maximum Ride

Just Tell Him

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes starred up at the ceiling. The owner sighed again.

For 3 months now Max Ride had been starring up at the ceiling just like she was tonight. Why you ask, well it's simple, it was all because of the raven haired boy just three rooms down. For three months, the exact amount of time they started living with doctor Martinez, she had been running through her feelings.

She had come to the conclusion that she loved him a long time ago, back on the dock in Washington D.C. , but now it was all just a matter of telling him. There really wasn't any reason they couldn't be together. They were safe, safe from the school.

So why couldn't she just tell him? Why was it so hard for her? Of all the times to for Fang to decide to back off this had to be the worst. She was the leader of the flock. She had fought erasers and flyboys. She beat the school and that freak of nature corporate boss. But she couldn't tell a boy she'd been with for 14 years that she loves him.

"Pathetic." She whispered as she sat up in bed. She took a deep breath and tried to push all thoughts out of her head.

It didn't work.

"Oh this is ridiculous." she said standing up. "The only way I'm going to get any sleep is if I get this over with." she took another deep breath, steeled her nerves, and walked down the hall.

When she reached his door she pressed her ear to it. It was still early so she wasn't surprised to hear the TV. With another deep breath she lightly knocked on the door and waited. She heard movement on the other side and then the door opened. She had to force her eyes to stay on his face since he wasn't wearing a shirt and she noticed a while ago that he had grown a six pack….. And pecks……. And bicepts. A light blush appeared on her face at these thoughts.

"Max? Are you ok?" Fang asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Actually, do you have a minute?" she asked. He stepped aside to let her in. she walked in and sat down on his bed. He closed the door and sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"God, this was a lot easier when I was in my room." she mumbled, but he heard every word. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, surprising her. Lifting her chin he looked deeply into her eyes before laying his lips on hers lightly. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Sometimes actions speak louder then words." He said.

She blushed again and then leaned up to press her lips to his again. He laid back taking her with him, so she laid on his chest. They continued their heated make out session until neither could breath anymore. Fang flipped them over so he was on top. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Took you long enough." she would have been angry at his comment except he didn't her the chance. He wrapped them both in the blanket and pulled her to his chest. Giving her one last kiss, he turned off the TV and buried his head into the crook of her neck. She was so surprised, she forgot why she was mad.

The Next Morning

The rays of the sun shone through the window waking the two teens.

"Morning." Fang said.

"mm, Morning." Max replied burring her face into his chest to block out the sun. He chuckled. Then he got up, with much protest from Max. he walked over to the window and closed the curtain. As he made his way back over to the bed he could see Max starting to drift off back to sleep. He decided he would join her, but fate was against him. At that moment Gassy, Nudge, and Iggy burst into the room.

"FANG! MAX IS MISSING!" Nudge yelled. Max groaned under the covers.

"I'm right here guys." she said sitting up. They all looked confused. Max sighed. "Stop gapping guys you'll catch flies." She said getting up and walking back to her own room. The three kids looked back at Fang. He shrugged, grabbed his shirt, and walked out after her.

When he was gone the three kids looked at each other.

"It's about time." Nudge said. Iggy and Gasman nodded.

"Who had three months in the bet?" Angel asked walking into the room.

"That would be me." Total replied.

* * *

A/N: There you have it guys. My first Maximum Ride fan fiction. This is my absolute favorite book series. So I hope I did it justice. Read and Review. Thanks.

-RED


End file.
